It is known that with the production of synthetic threads a plurality of filaments is extruded of a polymer melt, which is combined after completing a cycle of a cooling section to the thread. Subsequently, further treatment substantially including stretching, preparation, and swirling occurs in order to then be wound to a spool. The devices of such apparatuses usually extend across multiple levels. Such an apparatus is known, for example, from DE 103 55 294 A1. For this purpose a spinning device for extruding and cooling the threads, a treatment device for the treatment of the threads, and a winding device for winding the threads to spools are arranged on top of each other in a level manner. The devices form a plurality of production positions along a machine longitudinal side for simultaneous winding of multiple threads. In order to obtain an arrangement that is as user friendly as possible, the spinning nozzles are divided into multiple longitudinal modules in the known apparatus. Therefore, the operation of the spinning nozzles can be improved in the spinning directions with the double-sided arrangement.
In practice, however, the operating applications with the production of synthetic threads in the region of the treatment device and the winding device must be carried out more frequently, since each thread breakage requires realigning of the threads. Irrespective of whether the treatment device and the winding device are arranged on top of each other, as is known from DE 103 55 294 A1, or are arranged nested, as is known, for example, from EP 0 718 424 B1, operating heights are the result, particularly in the region of the treatment devices, which may only be overcome by incorporating an additional level, or by means of additional auxiliary means. Furthermore, in the arrangement of the treatment device known from EP 0 718 424 A1 and of the winding device great machine separations also occur, which particularly have the disadvantage in the case of a single thread process guiding that the spinning nozzles required for melt spinning must also be held at larger distances to each other within the heated spinning beam. However, such spinning devices require a large energy demand in order to be able to perform a continuous heating of the melt carrying components across the entire machine length. That is why arrangements of the devices in levels on top of each other are preferred in order to obtain respectively compact spinning devices.